


Left Behind

by Lionheart39



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: John reflects on how his relationship with Mike ended.
Relationships: John Benton/Mike Yates
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Left Behind

John Benton had finished packing up the cottage he had shared with Mike. Had it only been four months since they had been celebrating their second anniversary. Then there had been the Global Chemical incident and then the New World movement. Mike had been very different after his undercover work at Global Chemicals. The Doctor had said the effects of the mind control would wear off but John saw the difference in him. 

The Brigadier had also been worried about Mike and decided to discuss it with Benton. 

John had always thought their relationship wasn't known on base they did everything to keep it secret but it became obvious the Brig knew. He had requested John drive him to a meeting in London, on the drive back he had asked John to stop at a pub. The Brigadier had gone to the bar and bought them both a drink then said

“John, I'm not asking you about Mike, as his colleague, I'm asking you as his partner. Is he alright?”

John had spluttered in to his beer. “Sir I..”

The Brig sighed deeply and looked at his Sargent slightly hurt.

“John I wouldn't be much good as a CO if I couldn't see what was going on amongst my senior staff. I count you both as friends. I thank you both for not being obvious with your relationship, because if you were I couldn't ignore it. Standing orders say I should stamp on any relationship between the ranks, and one such as Mikes and yours should never be tolerated.” 

He looked rather upset about having to say that.

“But any relationship based, as yours is, on love and trust I refuse to break up.”

He took a pull from his beer, then said, “With what we deal with on a daily basis, having someone who understands and someone who loves you to talk to about it all must be a great help.”

Benton looked at the CO and wished he had someone too. At one point Mike had speculated that the Brigadier and Liz Shaw were an item, but it hadn't been the case. She had left and the Brigadier seemed even more lonely.

“Benton we are discussing this here because I want to keep it off the record, but I’m worried about Mike and if anyone knows about him it is you!”

John nodded, took a deep breath then decided to confide in his C.O.

“I'm worried too, he isn't right. He won't talk to me,” the Sargent said despondently, “he goes out on evenings not telling me where he is going.”

“But you have followed him!” the Brigadier says.

Benton looks down guiltily.

“John,” the Brigadier waits until the Sargent looks at him. “If I was worried about someone I love I would have done the same. You did it because you care!”

Benton wiped away a tear. He had felt terrible not trusting Mike. The Brigadier’s words made him feel better.

“It was nothing though, he went to the Army and Navy club!” John said.

The Brigadier frowned, Mike wasn't the sort to frequent the A&N.

“That's not normally Mike's scene.” he said perplexed. “Other then that John, he's ok?”

The Sargent had looked down then raised misty eyes to the Brigadier. 

“No, Alistair, he isn't, he isn't talking to me, we aren't... you know and I don't know what to do, how to help him!”

Alistair, the Brigadier thought, now I know it's serious if John needs to use my name.

“Ok, John, this is another reason it's between us off base today. I'm going to recommend Mike gets some help from UNIT Medical and I don't want him thinking you are anyway involved in my decision. He’s going to be holding a grudge against me for it, but he needs you to help him heal.”

“Thank you, Alis, Sir!” 

“Right Sargent!” he put a fiver on the table “Two ham sandwiches, a pint for me and a coffee for you!” he said his eyes twinkling “and we are ready to drive back to base!”

The Brigadier had been right Mike hadn't liked it, but he seemed to be better for the treatment and the rest he was getting. Then that dinosaur thing happened an General Finch had insisted the Brigadier recall Mike, because UNIT never had enough staff and he couldn't have one of the Brigadier’s staff shirking.

Then when it all worked out, Finch was part of the crack pot bunch trying to change the world and Mike was in it too. 

The disbelief and hurt he felt was mirrored in the Brigadier's face. Deep down John knew he had suspected Mike as soon as it became obvious they had someone sabotaging their work. But when Mike had held them at gun point he still rebelled against what he was seeing. When John had got the opportunity to stop Mike he couldn't believe he had hit him so hard, but he had. He didn't have time to consider it too long as the Doctor and the Brigadier had needed his help. 

But afterwards.... he still didn't believe he had hit Mike like that.

The Brigadier had pulled enough strings to get Mike out of trouble. He had enabled him to leave the army on ill health. The Brigadier had offered John the chance to leave too, so he could be with him. The Brigadier’s uncle had an estate in Scotland, he needed a driver/ steward and there would be a cottage. It was quiet, a peaceful place to recover for Mike.

Benton had considered the offer and tried to discuss it with Mike. But Mike had just packed and left never saying a word.

The Brigadier had left the offer of the job open, saying that Mike may change his mind. But now three months on he knew they were over.

He had been sent to Aldershot’s on two training courses. At first Benton had objected because UNIT was already down on personnel. The Brigadier was in particular down on his support team. Mike and Jo, gone and the Doctor hardly ever around. But he had insisted and you couldn't argue with the C.O. On his return he had found getting back into the swing easier for the break.

He placed the last bag in the land rover and set off for the on base accommodation. The Brigadier had made this easier too, he had promoted Benton to Warrant Officer, and had told him in front of Evans, the biggest gossip in UNIT, that he would have to be on base full time. So there would be no one linking Mike’s leaving and his returning to living on base.

John grinned it was a pity the Brig was straight, John thought, if there was one guy you could trust and love it was Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. He sighed and put that thought away as he drove off.


End file.
